Obsessed with May
by videogamevinnie
Summary: Vinnie and Kyle meet up with Ash and co. and are allowed to travel with them. What Vinnie doesn't know is that Kyle can get jealous.


My mom gave me the idea for this story when I mentioned I wanted to include a friend of mine in Resort Area: Battle Time. Kyle will be in Resort Area: Battle Time, but he's like a OC with his name. In this story, he's just like my friend. This is different from my other stories in the way that it is NOT Advanceshipping. It is MeXMay, if you don't mind. That's why I like Advanceshipping. My Anime crush is on May, and Ash is the next possible person who should be able to get May. Not Drew. R&R

* * *

"Hey Kyle, did you hear who won the Sinnoh Conference?" a tall boy asked another, with a tint of knowing that this Kyle could not possibly know.

"No, I'm not geeky enough to be into _both_ Trainer's Monthly _and_ Pokemon Coordinators Monthly." Kyle replied, with an air of simple coolness, earned through years of deciding his way was the only way.

"Well, I'm sorry I love battling all the gym leaders _and_ participating in contests…" Vinnie shot back, with an air of sarcastic evident in his voice.

Vinnie was a tall boy, around 5' 10". He was very intelligent, and preferred to stick to the facts. He was uncomfortable breaking laws, rules, regulations, and traditions, very much unlike his friend. He always had a caring attitude, and stuck to all he believed in. Vinnie nearly always wore green gym shorts and a red t-shirt with a tri-pokeball emblem on it. The emblem was made up of your standard Pokeball, a Great ball that good trainers use, and the Ultra ball used by the pro Pokemon catchers. If he would describe himself using a Pokeball Vinnie would use Ultra ball because he was a pro in his own mind. He wasn't exactly modest. He had a dark blue jacket with a Pokeball on the front, but never wore it, due to liking the cold and not needing it. Vinnie's signature look was usually made with his hair gelled forward, all around his head slicked toward the ground, and with a flip in the front.

Kyle was also a tall boy, coming about an inch or two over Vinnie, but it was hardly noticeable at a distance. He had his sarcastic attitude in the "on" position at all times. He could be a little hurtful at times, but he usually was just trying to crack a joke. He enjoyed being in arguments with Vinnie, just as Vinnie did with Kyle, but Vinnie tended to "win" such arguments. His clothes consisted of a plain dark green tee, as it is his favorite color. Over the tee is a dark biker jacket. It was all for show, as he needed it to be vented enough on the hot days too. He always wore jean shorts, and preferred flip-flops. As much as he loved flip-flops, his tennis shoes were on most of the time. His hair was kept very short, as he didn't want to spend any time keeping up on it. If his hair was longer, he would leave it alone and keep it messy.

"Well anyway, that almost legendary trainer won. That Ash guy who's been taking the world by storm with his exploits." Vinnie said, pausing, "Oh, and that reminds me. Guess who won the Johto Grand Festival!"

"Lemme guess. That girl you've obsessed with for the past few months, right?" He replied with intent to see Vinnie squirm.

"Just because I kinda have a crush on this May girl doesn't mean I'm obsessed with her…anyway, it's also thought that this Ash and this May are together because they've traveled before and their going to travel again together with some friends." Vinnie explained.

"Yeah, well…don't believe everything you read, I guess, Vinnie. Besides…why are you telling me this, you know I don't care. All I want to worry about is beating this gym leader!" he replied, getting angry at the thought of what he said, "Why does he have those awesome steel types!? No matter what I do, even with my super fire types, his are too powerful! Argh! He must be cheating somehow!"

"Calm down, Kyle. Listen, the reason I told you is because I want to travel with this Ash. We can take a little break from all this and travel with him."

"Come on Vinnie, I know you, you just want to try to get to know this May girl. But whatever floats your boat; I'm sure I'll get some kind of training in…"

"Thanks, Kyle. Let's head out to the docks."

(Vinnie says this because the two are camped somewhere right outside of Sunnyshore City, due to Kyle preferring the great outdoors)

On the way to the docks, after packing all their gear, Kyle decides he wants to visit the lighthouse for once before they leave. Vinnie acknowledges this and heads to the sales stall to see if he can pick up some interesting seals for the next contest.

Kyle is walking leisurely to the lighthouse. On his way, he thinks about how quickly they're going to get to Hoenn, where this Ash guy is said to be. He thinks of what he'll need, and what he needs is a battle. Instead of the lighthouse, he tries scoping out a tough-looking trainer to battle. He finds a tough-looking trainer and challenges him.

"Hey, you look pretty tough. How's about a one-on-one quick battle?" Kyle asks the trainer.

He looks to be in his mid twenty's, signifying that he's been going for longer than Kyle. Of course, Kyle is never the one to back down because of experience, or for any reason for that matter.

"Hey, I'll agree to that, I need some good training for this tough gym they got here." The man replies, sending out his choice of Pokemon. "Go Machoke!"

"Time to win, Spiritomb!" Kyle yells, sending out the ghostly pokemon.

"You know, fighting isn't exactly going to work on a ghost…" Kyle explained to the man.

"I know that, kid. No worrys, I can deal. Machoke, use Foresight!" The man commanded, and the Machoke starting to focus heavily on Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind, before Machoke can finish." Kyle called.

The ghost sent out a wind from nowhere that enveloped the foe, hurting it greatly.

"Machoke, you got to hurry and Foresight this Spiritomb!"

"Oh no you don't, use Shadow Sneak!"

Spiritomb sent out its shadow at a great speed to knock the opponent. Even though the attack was weak against Machoke, it just needed one more hit after that devastating Ominous Wind.

"That was definitely a quick battle, and good training for Machoke and me. We learned a valuable lesson today." The man began.

"What's that?"

"Never use a fighting against a ghost."

"Hm…I guess so. Thanks for the battle. I need to get going."

As Kyle headed back, he ran straight into Vinnie.

"So…you were battling, huh? You are always itching for a battle, aren't you? Anyway, I've got more food, as well as some potions. Since we're heading to a new place, I bought extra Pokeballs…"

"You sound like my mom after she went to the grocery store." Kyle interrupted.

"Anyway, let's get going," Vinnie finished, shrugging the last comment off.

The two friends arrived at the port and paid for the next available tickets to Hoenn, to meet Ash and hopefully travel with him, and hopefully for Vinnie, with May.

"I for one think we need to battle some more trainers for money…we're almost broke." Vinnie told Kyle, as he managed the money during their travels. "Maybe they'll be a tourney or something…"

They got on their boat and settled in two seats looking out the back. A few moments later, the ship was bursting with many noises, and the ship was getting going. Vinnie and Kyle lounged in their seats, and let the water lull them into a sleep.

"(_Attention passengers. We have arrived at our destination. Please collect all personal belongings and head toward the nearest exit_,)" a woman's voice boomed through the electronic speakers.

The two buddies headed off and looked around for someone to give them directions to Petalburg, where this "Ash" guy was visiting this "May" at her home. When someone gave them a map, they expressed their thanks. After reaching the end of the nearly endless city, they reached the path leading through the uncivilized paths. Kyle opted to read the map. He gave directions.

"Left….straight." "That way….over there." Etc.

Since it was nearing nighttime, the two friends set up their sleeping bags, ate, and Kyle went off to train with his pack of powerhouses again for the Sunnyshore gym leader. Using this free time to his advantage, Vinnie decided to work on placing his seals on the pokeball cases and improved the beauty of their entry onto either stage or battlefield.

For his Pachirisu, he wanted to make a shocking entry. For his Empoleon, he wanted plenty of bubbles. Vinnie worked on them all the way until Kyle came back.

Kyle went out to make his Pokemon work against the steel-type gym. In order to do so, he was going to work on his Charizard and his Thyphlosion. The goal was to hit Swampert with as many of their most powerful bursts possible. Swampert was going to be fine due to its types. If this exercise worked, theyed get their strongest attacks stronger, and have more of the powerful bursts. When Kyle was satisfied with the progress, he returned to find a much exited Vinnie.

"Kyle! I worked on my seals! You got to see!" Vinnie exclaimed, releasing Pachirisu first.

It came out with two bursts of bolts shooting from either side, then some going in a forward and up direction. To Vinnie, it looked great.

"Eh, it's ok."

Vinnie then sent out Empoleon, while recalling Pachirisu. The proud penguin came out in a wall of bubbles that looked like a dome. They shot out, and another wall formed. These were designed to shoot out row by row. When it was finished, it looked spectacular.

"Pretty good. I hope you think it was a better choice than training." Kyle reviewed, yawning. "I guess it's time to hit the hay. G'night."

"G'night Kyle."


End file.
